Q&A with the FLOCK!
by InheriGirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what secrets the flock is hiding? Now you can find out with Q&A! Each chapter we will interview another character. Is Max in love with someone in the flock? Is Fang a really deep guy? CAN we question Iggy's masculinity? Tune in!
1. Max

**HEyyyy!!! im back with a new story. its gonna be a q&a flock style.. hehe. i like this soooo much. These days, me and silentflier and maxridefan101 have sooo many funny convos about max ride sooooo...... plz read, enjoy, and submit your own questions to the flock!!!!**

* * *

**Me: bold**

**Max: _bold/ italics_**

**

* * *

**

InheriGirl: Hello and Welcome to Flock Q&A!!! Today on the show, we have the beautiful, charming, wonderful Maximum Ride joining us.

Max: *looks up from dress and heels to nod head, then looks down and carefully maneuvers to chair*

InheriGirl: Riiiggghhhtt.... ok. so, first question. Are you or are you not dating Iggy?

Max: *gasp* Iggy!!! Oh hell NOOO!!!

Iggy(offstage): HEY!!!

Max: Well, no offense Iggy, but that's just WRONG!!!

InheriGirl: *grins at the camera* *giggles maniacally* Hehe. Now is where it begins to get INTERESTING.

So, Max, if you aren't dating Iggy, nor do you like him, who do you like?

_Max: Well... I like everyone. *opens up arms to show how many people she likes*_

InheriGirl: Huh. *whispers*-Well, isn't she just a basket full of love. *loudly* Alright then. So if you like that many people, either you get around a lot, if you know what I mean, *winks at the camera*, or you might just LOVE a specific person (opens arms up wide) _this _**much!**

**_Max: *stutters* N-nooo. I m-mean, I have n-no idea what you are talking about!_**

**InheriGirl: Yep. Sure you do.**

**(Max makes wild pantomime on being quiet and zipping lips)**

**Don't you remember? You loooovve Fang. You love him this much!**

**OFFSTAGE-----------------------------------**

**IGGY: DUDE, SHE SERIOUSLY SAID THAT?!**

**NUDGE:*RANDOM SQUEALS* ZOMG! THAT IS AWESOME!! *nudges Fang* SHE LOVES YOU THIS MUCH!!!**

**GAZZY: EWWWW... Fang, dude. RUN! NOW! as fast as you can! Max is going to give you that scary disease, the COOTIES!!!**

**ANGEL: AWWW! OF course I Already knew that! STill, AWWW!!!**

**FANG: *smiles at Iggy's comment, groans at Nudge, looks pitifully at Gazzy, glares at Angel, peers at Max onstage to see her reaction***

**________MEANWHILE------------------------------**

**INHERIGIRL: Well, we'll be wrapping up today's Q&A session with the flock, tune in next week to check out the macho man, FANG, break under our pressure! (rubs palms together, grins maniacally) Until then, Seyonara! **

**Max: _*hides face in hands*_**

**_SCHEDULE_**

**_1st show: Max: WHO Does she like?_**

**_2nd show: Fang: Is he really a deep guy inside?_**

**_3rd show: Iggy: Can we question his masculinity? _**

**

* * *

**

Alright. so tell me how you like it and if you want me to continue. Also, send in your own questions. THere will be more than 3 shows but thats just a teaser!!! R&R


	2. fang

Yay!!! thanx for all of the reviews!!!! me and maxridefan101 helped with this!!!!

* * *

**InheriGirl: Welcome back ladies and gents, bird-kids and obsessed teen girl fans! Today we will be interviewing none other than the macho man himself, FANG!!! Alright Fang, so for the first question, what would you do if a fangirl came up and hugged you?**

_**Fang: Well, I would probably pat their back or something, and ask them to tell me all of their problems. After that, I would sympathize with them and their problems.**_

**InheriGirl: HMMM... Now why would you do that?**

_**Fang: I figured everyone has problems and need to vent sometimes, so I am here to help world peace and stop anger! (holds up peace sign)**_

**InheriGirl: Well, today we are here with you to find out if you are a deep guy underneath all of that macho-ness! So the main way to figure this out is by asking the one crucial question: Do you wear boxers or briefs?**

_**Fang: No freaking answer. That is just... wrong...**_

**InheriGirl: (pouts) Fine. Then, are you really a deep guy under all of that macho-ness?**

_**Fang: ...It depends!**_

**Max: (yells from offstage) Total died!**

_**Total: HEY!**_

_**Fang: (cries)**_

_**Max: Hey Fang, I'm dying!**_

_**Fang: YES!!! Finally I can be FREE!!!**_

_**Iggy: Hey.. What about me???**_

**InheriGirl: Ummm.. alright. Boy is this turning out stranger than Max's interview! Speaking of Max's interview...(smiles evilly). Fang, if I told you a very important secret about Max, would you answer all of my questions?**

_**Max: NOOOOOOO!!! I'm warning you, don't tell hi!!**_

_**Fang: You know what? InheriGirl, you've got a deal!**_

_**Max: (glares at Fang)**_

**InheriGirl: Alright. Well Fang, Max loves you. She loves you this much!**

_**Fang: But I knew that already...**_

**Maxridefan101: OOOOH! I know. Max hates your hair products!**

_**Fang: NOOOOO Max, how could you???**_

**InheriGirl: Alright Fang, now maxridefan101 told you an important secret about Max. Now you have to answer my questions! What is the most emotional thing you've ever seen?**

_**Fang: (sobs) There.. There was a little birdy and a HUGE truck just drove over it and the little birdy was just lying everywhere, wings and bones and feathers all broken!!!**_

_**Iggy: Heyy.. umm.. Fang, that truck driver was me. And I ran over an Eraser, not a bird.**_

_**Fang: (still sobbing) It was still sooo darn sad!**_

**InheriGirl: Now we get to the midst of the problem. Fang, are you emo?**

_**Fang: NOOOO!!! Why does everyone keep asking me that! Ugh. Now I'm all depressed so I'm gonna go cut myself now! (storms off stage)**_

_**Iggy: UMMM... He does know that emo means cutting yourself when you're depressed, right?**_


	3. AN:Sorry!

**HEy everyone. I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but I really want to raise awareness about the story that I am co-writing**

**with silentflier. It is called Masked Rage and True Desires. The story is about when Max is kicked out of the flock, will she**

**ever meet them again. Max becomes more cold hearted and the flock are welcoming victims. Max has also found a new**

**partner and is dating Alexx, oblivious to Fang's jealousy. Watch the story unfold in Masked Rage and True Desires. These**

**chapters are mainly made up by me and silentflier in our science class with our awesome science teacher!!!! Yay! Also, we**

**have many OC's in here so make sure to review and tell us what you think of them! The story is on my profile and **

**silentflier's! Thanks! The next chapter for these stories will be up soon. I promise! Luv u all,**

** ~InheriGirl**


End file.
